twisteddreamsfandomcom-20200213-history
Twisted Dreams a World of Darkness venue Wiki
Welcome to Twisted Dreams Twisted Dreams is a World of Darkness storytelling game played out on irc.sorcery.net it in the room #TwistedDreams. The present game of focus is Werewolf the Apocalypse, for more info or to discuss joining in please speak to Sabriel. Twisted Dreams goal is to run and enjoy storytelling games that are both true to the heart and spirit of the game and not cluttered or confused by bizarre rules and stupid concepts, which only cause confusion and slow the progress of the actual RP and Story. This is a game focused on everybody's enjoyment not a specific group of people at the expense of everybody else and the story itself. So if you like the World of Darkness and want to play in a game that aims to be both fun for everybody and focused on story then this could be the game for you. There are a few guidelines for joining in with us. *Twisted Dreams does not accept concepts or history's that contradict core themes of the world of darkness. You might think it is a nice idea but well it is selfish to inflict your view on everybody else and expect them to comply to this, it interrupts the story and upsets people. Think about it and I am sure you can find an example of it which you would not like yourself. (An example of this would be a Slugah who loved to yell and was a complete party animal- Funny perhaps but not what Slugah are, don't like that then simple don't play one and find something that fits your concept better.) *Twisted Dreams is a mature and organised game, there is no need to get irate with others, if you do have issue or problems discuss them in private and resolve them not in view of others where it may disrupt the story. *As above all OOC discussion when a story is taking place should be dealt with via whispers, Twisted Dreams is not a chat room and while I would encourage chat and such it does not belong mixed in with the story, keep it to whispers or a dedicated chat environment. *If you have a question, deceleration or any system related information pm this in whisper to the ST and well those it effects, do not clutter the story with dice rolls and declarations of OCC actions. *Twisted Dreams is all about storytelling which is a huge part of the world of darkness games of course, it covers many themes and there likely will sometimes be a need for dice rolls or combat related action, this will be dealt with swiftly and as mentioned above. Please keep in mind however that this is a game about story not the system so don't go rolling things unless a ST asks you or is not present and both players agree on the roll. *You are free to play your characters whenever you like and interact with others who also wish to do so and socialise and do whatever takes your fancy so long as it does not result in silly antics which would really require a ST to be present. *As a ST me Sabriel am always happy to schedule scenes for players around whatever time is suitable for them, if you give me notice and request something specific I will do my best to make that happen. By this I mean if you ask for a scene, I will arrange one. *I am always open to discussion and suggestion and as a ST it is my role to keep people happy and make sure the story is fun for all. Storyteller is actually a confusing name for what I do because well the story is created by all not one person, as a storyteller all I really do is listen to my players and weave a story together with them from my plots and there actions and decisions of which way the story will go. So what can you play ? That is what you might be asking I guess. At present the we are starting a Werewolf the Apocalypse game in the future we may do other venues and stories depending upon the situation. So presently the game caters only for those who would have a place interacting and dealing with the Garou. Only things that make sense and that will not disrupt the story or themes will be allowed, so don't be expecting to be allowed a free ticket to play bizarre types that don't fit with the theme. I am always open to discussion however and if you can convince me that there is a reason for it then we will work it into the story. If you would like to be involved as a Storyteller with Twisted Dreams, please contact me Sabriel and we can discuss such. Obviously however there may not be an immediate need for such but I would always keep any help offered in mind. Be aware however that being a ST is not a privilege it is a responsibility and should come from the desire to want to spread joy and tell stories which inspire others and spread the fun of the World of Darkness games. Other Pages of Intreast Werewolf The Apocalypse Story so far Basic Lore Character Creation & FAQ Link Rules Systems and other Important Info Character Advancement Combat order Twisted Dreams Forum Character Creation & FAQ